U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,136 issued on Apr. 9, 1985 to W. K. Moberg claims 1,2,4-triazole derivatives of the following formula: ##STR1## and their use as fungicides. The substitutent groups, Q.sub.1 and Q.sub.2, are limited to H or CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,922 issued on July 23, 1985 to W. K. Moberg discloses fungicidal imidazoles and triazoles containing silicon of the following formula: ##STR2##
The A group in the ring is limited to CH or N.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,798 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR3## wherein
R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 can be lower alkyl and phenyl. It is stated that these compounds are useful as antimicrobial agents.
U.S.S.R. Pat. No. 346,306 discloses silylmethylazoles of the formula: EQU (R.sub.1).sub.n (R.sub.2 O).sub.3-n SiCH.sub.2 Az
wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are alkyl groups, n is 0-3, and Az is a pyrazole, imidazole, or benzimidazole ring, optionally substituted.
European Pat. No. 11,769 teaches that compounds of the general formula: ##STR4## wherein R is a substituted phenyl, naphthyl or tetrahydronaphthyl ring;
R.sub.1 is a substituted phenyl or cycloalkyl ring; PA1 R.sub.2 is H, or together with R.sub.1 it may form an annelated aryl or alkyl ring; PA1 R.sub.3 is halogen, alkyl, alkoxy or haloalkyl; PA1 n is 0, 1, 2 or 3; and PA1 X is CH or N, PA1 R.sub.2 is substituted phenyl or benzyl, PA1 R.sub.1 is CN, H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, substituted aryl, or substituted aralkyl; PA1 R.sub.2 is H, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, alkynyl, substituted aryl, substituted aralkyl, alkoxy, alkenoxy, alkynoxy, OH, substituted aryloxy, or substituted aralkyloxy; PA1 m is 0 or 1; and PA1 n is 1 or 2, PA1 R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 are independently H, CN, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, substituted aryl, aralkyl, or substituted aralkyl; and PA1 W is a 1- or 4-(1,2,4-triazole), PA1 R.sub.1 is ##STR10## naphthyl, --CR.sub.7 .dbd.CHR.sub.8, or --C.tbd.CR.sub.7 ; R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, vinyl, CH.sub.2 CR.sub.9 .dbd.CR.sub.10 R.sub.11, ##STR11## or OR.sub.12 provided that both R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 may not be OR.sub.12 ; PA1 R.sub.4 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently H, F, Cl, Br, OCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, phenyl, or halophenyl; PA1 R.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are independently H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; or ##STR12## R.sub.9, R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 are independently H or CH.sub.3 : X is H, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, ethynyl, F, Cl, Br, I, NO.sub.2, SH and its corresponding disulfide, SeH and its corresponding diselenide, ##STR13## Y is H, F, Cl, Br, I, ##STR14## SSR.sub.17, CO.sub.2 CH.sub.3, CHO, or SH and its corresponding disulfide; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 m is 0 or 1; PA1 n is 0, 1, or 2; PA1 R.sub.12 is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.13 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, allyl, benzyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylcarbonyl; PA1 R.sub.14 and R.sub.15 are independently H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, allyl, benzyl, or phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.16 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.8 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.8 cycloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.8 alkenyl, C.sub.4 -C.sub.8 cycloalkenyl, alpha-pinenyl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, or phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.17 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, allyl, benzyl or phenyl optionally substituted with 1-3 substituents independently selected from halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, NO.sub.2 or SCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.18 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, CH.sub.2 SCN, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, CHR.sub.9 (CHR.sub.10).sub.m CN, CH.sub.2 CO.sub.2 R.sub.14, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, CH.sub.2 NO.sub.2, benzyl, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, ##STR15## R.sub.19 is CH.sub.3, phenyl, or benzyl; R.sub.20 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CN, CH.sub.2 SCN, or allyl; PA1 R.sub.21 is C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CN, or CH.sub.2 SCN; PA1 X is F, Cl, I, ##STR18## SSR.sub.17, or SH and its corresponding disulfide; and Y is H. PA1 R.sub.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, allyl, or OR.sub.12 ; PA1 R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are independently H, F, Cl, Br, phenyl, or halophenyl substituted at the 4-position; and PA1 X is I, ##STR19## SSR.sub.17, or SH and its corresponding disulfide.
are useful as antimicrobial agents.
European Pat. No. 15,756 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, or substituted phenyl; and
and their use as agricultural fungicides.
European Pat. No. 36,153 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR6## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are H or Cl, provided that at least one of R.sub.1 or R.sub.3 is Cl,
and their use as antimicrobials.
Belgian Pat. No. 867,245 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR7## wherein Z is aryl;
and their use as agricultural fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,210 discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR8## wherein Z is an aryl or substituted aryl group;
and their use as agricultural fungicides.